canadian_boysfandomcom-20200215-history
Toronto (Canadian Boys)
Toronto Lester is a character from the first season of Canadian Boys. Biology Toronto is a 21-year-old man of White English Canadian ethnicity. He has brown hair and dark blue eyes. He wears a dark blue shirt, a pair of navy blue jeans fastened in place with a belt, and bright blue-and-black shoes with revealing holes in the top. His parents are named Napanee and Deseronto. Personality Toronto is a singer/songwriter/dancer, and he is extremely popular throughout the city of Canada (and the world). He is considered the most 'cosmopolitan' of all the inhabitants of the Canadian Boys' House, and he is very tolerant and courteous. Musical career Toronto released his debut album, Stories of a Young Canadian Man, in January 2011. It became an instant hit; Toronto, in many ways, became an overnight musical success. Besotted fans will often rush up to Toronto in a wild frenzy when he is spotted, snapping selfies with him on their phones and tablets for Instagramming and flashing their iPods in his face, boasting that they have all his music on hand. Canadian Apparel Main article: Canadian Apparel Possibly the most well-known song of Toronto's is Canadian Apparel. This song celebrates the Canadian fashion industry and its vividness and charm. It is the song Toronto himself is most associated with - one can't look at Toronto without immediately picturing him doing the now world-famous pose, saying in a serious tone: "You know Canadian Apparel?" This has become a sensation amongst the citizens of the city of Canada, and nobody lets an airing of the music video on TV or on the radio pass by without imitating Toronto's pose from the beginning, as well as the catchphrase. Discography Albums * Stories of a Young Canadian Man (2011) * Just The Way I Am (2012) Singles * Canadian Apparel (2011) * If You Say So ''(2011) * ''Toronto at Night (2011) * Climbin' the CN Tower (2011) * Dance Like A Canadian (2011) * I Love Canada (2011) * Just The Way I Am (2012) Toronto's Tale Main article: Toronto's Tale Toronto's life and rise to musical stardom is the subject of the first Canadian Boys movie, Toronto's Tale. With the support of his parents Napanee and Deseronto, Toronto pursues an education in music while at high school, which leads on to a degree in music production at college. While studying for his degree, Toronto begins to write lyrics for the songs that will eventually be recorded onto his debut album, inspired by his childhood living in the city of Toronto. In a surprise twist, Toronto and his classmates are taken on an outing to an exhibition on Canadian fashion at the Royal Ontario Museum, as some of the outfits displayed there were worn by Canadian celebrities. This gives Toronto a flash of new inspiration, and he composes some new lyrics alongside sketches of some of the outfits exhibited in his journal. These rough notes form the basis of what will be the song that kick-starts his career as a musical superstar: Canadian Apparel. Freddy for Action Main article: Freddy for Action Toronto is a protagonist in the 2017 video game Freddy for Action. He is the sole team member at the very beginning of the game, but is soon joined by Montreal and Vancouver in their quest to save the city of Canada from Fredericton and his posse of villains' rampage. In a reflection of him being a singer and dancer in the series, Toronto's attacks and defences are mostly based on music and dance moves. Quotes * (in the Canadian Apparel music video) "You know Canadian Apparel? Uh-huh." * (in Toronto's Tale, narration as adult over scenes of him as a teenager) "I'm Toronto Lester, future singer and dancer extraordinaire." * (in Toronto's Tale, narration as adult over scenes of him as a child) "That little boy there? That's me again. You probably don't recognize that cute little face from me today, do you?" Freddy for Action * (when first met) "I'm Toronto Lester. What are we doing today?" * (first battle alone) "I'm sure you know what we're doing right now, don't you?" * (meeting Montreal, hearing about Fredericton's plan) "I hear there's a commotion going on downtown." * (after Montreal joins the party) "So you're my partner now. We'll save Canada together!" * (preparing to use Tri-City Beam) "Here comes the crescendo!" * (being defeated) "The music is over." * (finding some treasure) "Now look at this!" * (meeting Napanee and Deseronto) "Mom? Dad...?" * (being asked by his parents about how he deals with trouble) "I just keep cool and calm. Nothing a good TCB can't take down!" * (being asked if he'll write some new songs about his adventure) "You never know. That's the wonder of being an artist - inspiration can strike when you least expect it. But I might." * (in the forest, after Vancouver gets lost) "We gotta find Vancouver." * (in the forest, comforting Montreal after he gets frightened) "It's just a squirrel, Montreal." * (finding Vancouver) "Vancouver!" * (after being chased out of the forest by Nanaimo) "He must have secretly followed us in." Gallery Toronto Canadian Apparel Pose Poster.jpg|Toronto poses as he does in the Canadian Apparel music video. Toronto Canadian Apparel alternative poster.jpg|Alternative artwork of Toronto striking his Canadian Apparel pose. Toronto CN Tower costume.JPG|Toronto dressed up in a CN Tower costume. Toronto winter outfit.png|Toronto wearing his winter outfit. Toronto in his swimsuit.png|Toronto wearing his swimsuit. Toronto in swimming trunks.png|Toronto wearing his swimming trunks. Toronto Timeline Sketch.jpg|Rough sketch of Toronto's age progression for Toronto's Tale. Toronto timeline sketch with annotations.jpeg|Rough sketch of Toronto's age progression for Toronto's Tale with annotations. Toronto timeline (markers).jpeg|Toronto's timeline coloured in with markers. Toronto timeline (markers with annotations).jpeg|Toronto's timeline coloured in with markers and with added annotations. Toronto basketball.jpeg|Toronto dressed in a basketball uniform, as he appears in Toronto's Tale. Trivia * Toronto being born in June, the sixth month of the year, may be a reference to the city of Toronto popularly nicknamed "The Six". This moniker was popularized in 2015 by the Canadian rapper Drake, who is himself a Torontonian, and is also a musician like Toronto. Category:Canadian Boys characters Category:Canadian Boys season 1 characters Category:Canadian Boys characters who live in the Canadian Boys' House